


Affection for the Irresolute *Julian Week 2018*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Julian Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, I kept the spoilers very minor so that everyone could enjoy, Ilya Devorak, Julian Week 2018, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, Original Character - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, The Arcana (Visual Novel) - Freeform, Tickling, Vague Spoilers, endearment, julian devorak - Freeform, love and comfort, self doubt, slight Julian route spoilers, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: After Kace felt like he’d made his point, he pulled away from Julian’s kiss swollen lips.“You can have that and more whenever you want. You don’t have to do anything, you have my undivided love and affection,” he told him, rubbing on Julian’s hips.OrJulian is doubting that he deserves love and affection from his boyfriend. Good thing Kace is there to show him that nothing is required for him to receive affection.





	Affection for the Irresolute *Julian Week 2018*

**Author's Note:**

> Julian Week Prompt #2: Endearment 
> 
> I took some liberties here and there so this is just my take on endearment. Enjoy!

“What do you mean I don’t have to earn your affection?”

Kace raised his eyebrow, looking up at his tall boyfriend.

“Exactly as I said. You don’t need to earn my affection, you can just have it,” the apprentice replied.

Julian gave him an equally surprised look as the blood rushed to his pale cheeks. The sad realization slowly set into Kace’s mind as he realized why the doctor was so surprised. He truly believed he wasn’t worth love and affection and feels like he hasn’t done anything to deserve it. He feels like he needs to earn someone’s love and affection because he’s not good enough to have it. The dark haired man’s face softened as he took Julian’s hands, pulling him closer into his space. Kace wanted to show him that he didn’t have to do anything to receive his love and affection. Julian deserved so much that even the magician wasn’t sure he could give him everything, but he was going to give him everything that he could.

“Lean down,” the shorter man said, using his pointer finger and curling it to beckon the tall doctor down to his level.

Julian bit his lip and bent forward a little so that he was closer to his boyfriend’s height. Kace cupped the doctor’s cheeks, running his hands over his pale skin. His fingers were going on an exploration, taking in the expanse of Julian’s flustered face. His thumb ran over his bottom lip, his green eyes meeting Julian’s amber one. Slowly the magician closed the distance between them, fitting his lips against his boyfriend’s gently. Julian let out a small gasp, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Julian enjoyed touching his partner but at times he felt like he didn’t deserve to. Kace was so incredible and treated him amazingly, he knew he hadn’t done anything to deserve this. Even though Kace told him he didn’t have to do anything, it still felt wrong to just assume he could take any liberties with him. Kace bit at Julian’s bottom lip, tugging on it like he was going to slip his tongue inside his mouth. However, the young magician was in a bit of a teasing mood. He continued to bite and tug at his lip with his teeth, not letting him go. Kace had control of this kiss and he had control over Julian as well. The curly haired man whined in need, feeling owned by his amazing boyfriend. After Kace felt like he’d made his point, he pulled away from Julian’s kiss swollen lips.

“You can have that and more whenever you want. You don’t have to do anything, you have my undivided love and affection,” he told him, rubbing on Julian’s hips.

Julian face was blushed, lip quirked and brows furrowed just a bit. He looked positively radiant in Kace’s opinion, he loved seeing his partner’s flustered face. The only thing that Kace loved more than Julian’s flustered face was his smile. The young magician smirked as he let his hands wander to Julian’s sides. The doctor soon realized what he planned to do and pleaded with his lover.

“Please spare me darling. Please I’ll do anything just don’t do that,” he gasped, biting his lip and trying to squirm away.

Kace considered his pleading for only a moment before he started to tickle his lover’s sides, moving to his stomach when he found him squirming too much. Julian let out loud strings of laughter, trying to get away from Kace in the process. However the young magician was doing a rather good job at holding him in his place. Tears started to collect at the corners of his eyes from the mass amount of tickling he was receiving, threatening to spill over if Kace didn’t stop soon. The magician was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched and listened to the sweet sounds of his boyfriends uncensored laughter. It brought him pure bliss watching the way Julian’s mouth curved up in such a large smile, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes like fine brush strokes in a work of art. Julian Devorak was a work of art and Kace thanked whatever higher power there was that he got to look at him every day.

Eventually he ceased his tickling attack on his curly haired boyfriend and gave him another sweet kiss.

“Now come upstairs, it’s time for much needed cuddles. Can’t go to bed without my little spoon,” Kace smiled, starting up the stairs and waiting for Julian to follow after him.

The doctor could never resist cuddling with his lover, the smaller man always let him be the little spoon and it brought him so much joy. He loved being held and having his boyfriend’s arms protectively around his body. Through it was hard for the two to share Kace’s small bed, they made it work. The magician promised that he would be getting a bigger bed soon to accommodate his long boyfriend. Julian didn’t mind the wait, it just meant he got to be closer to his love. The doctor followed up the stairs right after his boyfriend, heading to Kace’s small bedroom. The magician was already disrobing and getting himself ready for an afternoon of laying in bed. It was already late in the day and the two didn’t have any plans, laying in bed till dinner wasn’t going to kill them. He stripped down to just his pants, discarding his crystal jewelry and the tie that was holding his hair up. Julian began to do the same, stripping off his shoes, coat, and cape.

“The eyepatch comes off to,” Kace said, his back to Julian as he made up the bed for them.

Julian obeyed, taking off his gloves as well as his eye patch. Though Kace knew about his secret, he still worn his eye patch out of habit and for protection of judgement. Kace had been chiding him about wearing it less since he adored seeing his whole face. The magician had crawled into bed and beckoned for his lover to come over, his arms were opened wide for his large boyfriend. Julian smiled and crawled into bed with him, back to his boyfriend’s tanned chest. Kace wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist, holding him as close as he could be to his body. Their legs got tangled up together as Julian pulled the covers up to just above their waist. He wasn’t really cold and judging by Kace’s bare chest, he wasn’t either. They laid in comfortable silence for awhile just listening to each other’s breathing and relaxing in the calm atmosphere. Kace has lit some incense and that was also helping to keep the mood calm. Julian felt better, more assured than earlier about what Kace had said. Laying here with his arms around him and listening to his soft breathing helped to counterattack his anxiety. Kace brought one of his hands up and started to stroke through Julian’s curly mop of maroon locks. The doctor groaned gently at the stimulation, he loved when Kace played with his hair. It never ceased to calm him down, and make him feel cared for. His body relaxed completely in his lover’s arms, enjoying all the attention he was giving him.

“I love you Jule, never forget that. You’re everything to me,” Kace whispered into his ear before giving the small patch of skin behind his ear a kiss.

A warming sensation ignited in his chest, his heart skipping a beat. He felt like he might die as he heard those words from the person he loved the most. To have validation of his own feelings made his heart melt.

“I love you to Kace, so much. My heart…” he trailed off.

“I know. I feel it to,” Kace gently kissed the back of his neck.

His own heart was pounding in his chest but in a good way. He felt so much freer after confessing his feelings to Julian. The air was much calmer now, they were calmer to except for their beating hearts. They’d get used to this feeling eventually, the feeling of love. But for now it was new and uninhabited territory waiting for them to come and explore, they’d be doing that together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this gay shit. This is my first Arcana fic so go easy on me :^) 
> 
> If you want to know more about my OC or you want to chat about the Arcana, check out my Tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: thecrystalshark.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> (Tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them. I don't have a beta.)


End file.
